Final Ending of The Story
by rankudo20
Summary: Chapter 4 rilis! Kedatangan orang tak terduga di tempat itu telah mengubah segalanya! Akhirnya Shinichi mulai menemui titik terang untuk menemukan Ran. Namun reikonya sangat besar. Ikuti terus ceritanya!
1. Nightmare!

**Disclaimer : Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**This is just a fan fiction. And I'm a new author here... :)))  
><strong>

**WARNING : typo , EYD kurang sempurna. Dont like dont read.**

_Dalam kegelapan, terdengar isakan tangis yang memilukan hati. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang menyinari sesosok gadis yang sedang menangis itu. Kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya. _

_Dipangkuannya, seorang pemuda tergeletak lemah, bersimbah darah. Tak terucap satu katapun dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu hanya membisu meskipun sang gadis yang kini sedang memeluknya itu berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Tentu saja, karena kematian kini telah merenggut nyawa pemuda itu._

Los Angeles, USA

Malam semakin larut, terlihat cahaya di kota Los Angeles semakin terang. Mobil-mobil dan bis-bis tak berhenti merayapi jalan. Tak terkecuali mobil milik pasangan Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo. Mereka sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan kota Los Angeles di malam hari sambil menyusuri jalan menuju kediaman mereka.

" Yusaku, aku mulai khawatir dengan Shinichi... " ucap Yukiko tiba-tiba di tengah percakapan intim mereka.

" Loh, mengapa? Kupikir tidak ada apa-apa. Shinichi sudah dewasa. Dia juga bukan orang bodoh yang akan terluka hanya karena terjatuh. " jawab Yusaku, erusaha menenangkan hati Yukiko.

" Kau tahu, sudah sekian lama dia mengejar organisasi hitam itu. Namun apa hasilnya? Belum ada titik terang. Bahkan sekarang sepertinya keberadaan Shinichi yang masih hidup mulai terendus oleh orang-orang organisasi itu. Bagaimana aku tak cemas? Cobalah bertindak, Yusaku! " ucap Yukiko setengah cemas. Yukiko menatap Yusaku, namun tatapan Yusaku masih tertuju pada jalan di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yusaku memalingkan wajahnya.

" Tidak usah cemas, Yukiko. Biarkanlah dia menyelesaikan kasusnya sendiri. Dia sendiri kan yang meminta kita untuk tidak mencampuri masalahnya.? " kata Yusaku dengan entengnya.

" Bagaimana kau ini! Dia anak kita! Sebagai seorang ibu, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya dalam bahaya seperti itu! Apa kau tak mengerti hal seperti itu, Yusaku! " seru Yukiko marah.

" Biarlah, Yukiko. Kaupikir aku tidak cemas? Tapia pa dia sendiri mau dibantu? Kau tahu betapa keras kepala sifat Shinichi. Biarlah saat ini kita berperan hanya sebagai pengamat. Kita lihat, sampai sejauh mana Shinichi bias bertahan. " Kata Yusaku lagi. Sekilas ia melihat wajah istrinya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat ekspresi itu, diam-diam hati Yusaku luluh juga dengan kecemasan Yukiko.

" Tapi, tapi, jika sampai Shinichi… " Yukiko terisak, lalu air matanya bergulir di kedua pipinya. Tentu sebagai seorang ibu dirinya sedih saat membayangkan anak semata wayangnya, Shinichi. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Shinichi meskipun di depan Shinichi ia tetap dapat bersikap ceria dan seenaknya.

" Sudahlah, Yukiko. Jangan sedih. Aku sudah meminta toong Professor Agasa untuk mnegawasi keadaan. Jika terjadi apa-apa, dia berjanji akan menghubungi kita. Mengert? " Sekejap Yusaku menghibur hati ukiko. Ia tersenyum, berusaha meakinkan istrinyabahwa semua akan baik-aik saja.

" Iya, aku tahu. Aku mengerti, Yusaku. " Yukiko tersenyum tipis ketika rambutnya dielus lembut oleh Yusaku. Akhirnya, pasangan suami istri ini kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

" _Shinichi! Shinichi! Shinichi! "_

" Shinichi! " teriak Ran Mouri. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ayahnya Kogoro Mouri dan Conan Edogawa pasti masih tidur lelap di kamar. Ran hanya terdiam dan mneyadari bahwa ia telah mengalami mimpi buruk.

Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini Ran bermimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi melihat Shinichi bersimbah darah dan meninggal di pangkuannya. Tentu saja ia menangis. Ia takut mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kemudian, Ran memutuskan untuk menelpon Shinichi. Rasa ketakutannya belum juga hilang. Saat ia meraih telepon dan menekan nomor, yang ada hanya jawaban sibuk. Ran tertunduk lemas. Akhirnya ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Conan. Dibukanya pintu kamar ayahnya karena disanalah Conan tidur. Kamar ayahnya gelap. Ran menyalakan lampu kamar. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Conan yang sedang tertidur.

" Conan, semakin hari kami semakin mirip Shinichi saja… " gumam Ran sambil menatap Conan yang sedang tertidur. Ran kembali mengingat saat-saat dimana ia dilindungi Conan. Ya, Conan kerap kali melindunginya saat terjadi kasus dan dirinya dalam bahaya. Conan mirip Shinichi yang juga suka melindunginya dari bahaya kasus.

" Aku kangen Shinichi… " ucapnya lagi. Dirinya merana. Ia kembali teringat Shinichi. " Shinichi, kapan kau pulang? "

Ia mengingat pengakuan Shinichi di London beberapa waktu lalu. Tentu saja dirinya senang saat itu. Teman masa kecilnya, Shinichi Kudo, memberikan sinyal cinta yang sangat ditunggunya. Namun, lagi-lagi setelah itu dia menghilang.

" Zero is start. Aku tahu itu, Shinichi. Tetapi bagaiman kita bias memulai jika kita tak juga memulainya? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? " bisiknya dalam kesunyian.

Pagi harinya, Conan alias Shinichi terbangun. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia pun harus berpura-pura sebagai Conan Edogawa yang polos meskipun sebenarnya ia adalah Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA yang terkenal itu.

Saat terbangun, Conan terkejut melihat Ran yang tidur di sampingnya.

Ran, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau tertidur di sampingku, ucap Conan. Conan tersenyum. Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba Ran berada di kamar ini?

Conan perlahan mengelus pipi Ran dengan lembut. Ia takut gadis itu terbangun. Wajah Conan masih tersenyum melihat. Ran manis saat sedang tertidur, gumamnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa mata gadis itu bengkak seperti habis menangis.

Mengapa Ran menangis? tanyanya heran. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang dapat membuatnya terlhat sdih. Tetapi tidak ada. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu Ran dan Sonoko baru saja berlibur di vila pribadi Sonoko. Tentu saja Conan ikut. Di sana pun Conan tak melihat tanda-tanda kesedihan di wajah Ran.

Atau jangan-jangan...

" Hmmm... Conan, kau sudah bangun? " Ran terbangun dan menguap. Ran menatap Conan yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Ohayo, Kak Ran! " sahut Conan dengan suara khas anak kecilnya.

" Ohayo, Conan! Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? " tanya Ran sambil tak lupa tersenyum. Senyuman Ran pagi ini telah membuat Conan melupakan kata-katanya tadi. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...

" Nyenyak, Kak Ran. Kak Ran sendiri bagaimana? Kok bisa tertidur di sini? " tanya Conan.

" Hmmm... " Ran berpikir sejenak " Baik kok. Aku dini hari tadi terbangun. Tak tahu kenapa aku ingin melihat keadaan ayah dan kamu di kamar. Setelah itu tiba-tiba saja aku tertidur di sampingmu. " jelas Ran. Nada bicaranya ceria, tetapi lama-kelamaan senyumnya terlihta dipaksakan. Conan yang menyadarinya jadi curiga. Apa di berbohong? Matanya pun kini mulai berkaca-kaca dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kak Ran tidak apa-apa? Kok terlihat sedih? " tanya Conan bingung. Ran kembali tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Conan.

" Oh, tidak apa-apa kok, Conan. Sana kamu mandi. Karena hari ini libur sekolah, kamu boleh pergi ke rumah Professor Agasa. " jawab Ran " tapi jangan nakal ya di sana! "

" Ahhh... Hmmm... I, iya, Kak Ran! " sahut Conan. Padahal dalam hatinya Conan masih penasaran dengan apa yang tadi dipikirkan Ran.

Sebenarnya kamu ada dimana? Kasus apa sih yang sedang kamu hadapi saat ini. Dasar Shinichi baka! Aku menunggumu! Ran terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ran masih terus memikirkan mimpinya. Sepertinya ia memiliki firasat buruk. Ia ingin Shinichi cepat pulang. Dan disaat Shinichi pulang, ia tak akan membiarkan Shinichi untuk pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Mungkin hal ini terdengar egois, tapi ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan Shinichi. Tidak disaat cinta yang tumbuh di hati Ran untuk Shinichi semakin dalam.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar di kantor Detektif Mouri. Ran membukakan pintu. Terlihat sosok pria jangkung berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena pria itu memakai topi. Pria itu memiliki raut wajah yang dingin dan memakai jas hitam. Ran merasakan firasat buruk, sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran Ran hilang, sekejap saat pria itu mendekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah dibubuhi obat bius.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ran? Apakah dia curiga lagi terhadapku dan mulai menyadari bahwa aku adalah Shinichi Kudo? Conan terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Saat ini Conan sedang berada di rumah Professor Agasa. Tentu saja Conan ingin merundingkan strategi apa yang akan dilakukan untuk mengetahui keberadaan Organisasi Hitam dengan Ai Haibara. Menurut penyelidikan dan barang bukti yang telah diperoleh, Conan curiga bahwa ada seseorang dari organisasi yang memata-matai Conan dan Ai.

Ya, rencananya memang begitu. Namun sepertinya saat ini Conan tidak tertarik membahas hal tersebut. Pikirannya melayang ke arah Ran yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan terihta sedih. Apalagi saat ini Haibara sedang membuat formula antidote APTX 4869 yang akurat dengan membandingkan komposisi obat yang masih diingatnya serta data yang didapat dari kondisi fisik Conan alias Shinichi.

Shinichi!

Ran? Conan terkejut. Sepertinya tadi Conan mendengar suara Ran. Tiba-tiba saja Conan memiliki firasat buruk.

" Professor, aku pergi dulu! " teriak Conan kepada Professor Agasa. Ia berlari menuju luar rumah bahkan sebelum Professor Agasa menjawab teriakannya itu.

" Ada apa dengan Kudo? " tanya Ai yang saat ini sedang mengetik dengan heran tetapi tidak meninggalkan kesan dinginnya.

" Tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. " jawab Professor Agasa " Semoga saja dia tidak sedang merencanakan hal yang berbahaya. " ucapnya lagi.

" Hmmmm... " gumam Ai tak jelas.

Perasaan apa ini? tanya Conan dalam hati. Dadanya sesak. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Di dalam pikirannya hanyalah pulang ke rumah Ran dengan cepat dan memastikan keadaan Ran baik-baik saja. Conan mempercepat laju skateboardnya agar dapat sampai ke rumah Ran dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di sana, Conan segera melihat-lihat kedaan. Perasaannya semakin tak karuna saat menyadari bahwa Ran tidak berada di rumah. Conan semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres saat rumah Ran, terutama kamar yang ditempati Conan dalam keadaan berantakan.

Conan menyadari sesuatu...

Identitasnya ketahuan oleh Organisasi Hitam dan mereka telah menculik Ran.

**AN : Maaf ya, kalo awalnya gaje gini… aku author baru di-review ya... :)))  
><strong>


	2. Worry You

**Hai,,, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Hufffttt…. Sedikit kewalahan sih karena sekarang lagi ulangan umum. Tapi demi Conan, aku rela! **

Disclaimer © : Aoyama Gosho

WARNING : typo, EYD masih gak jelas. RnR please!

Don't like don't read.

" _But still, poor flowers_

_They were so pretty_

_And they couldn't have lived for long_

_Making them die early is so bad "_

_That's right. Flowers are fragile and ephemeral_

_Even if you meant to protect them _

_With surrounding fence from rain and wind,_

_The flowers die without sunlight_

_And a spindly fence has no power against strong wind_

_Are you fully aware of that?_

_Shinichi?  
><em>

" Ran, Ran, RAN! " Shinichi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memeriksa semua ruangan yang ada di rumah. Ia tak menemukan seorangpun di sana. Dirinya panik, sangat panik. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada dirinya. Jantungnya seperti tak berdetak lagi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ia takut hal buruk akan menimpa Ran.

Shinichi mulai menggeledah seluruh isi rumah, termasuk kamar paman Kogoro yang sudah terlihat berantakan sejak ia masuk ke rumah itu. Ia berusaha mencari barang bukti yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk keberadaan Ran. Sebenarnya ia memiliki irasat buruk, tetapi berusaha ditepisnya.

" Tak mungkin Organisasi Hitam mendatangi rumah dan menagkap Ran secepat ini. Bahkan aku pun belum memberitahukan soal tubuhku yang mengecil dan Organisasi Hitam itu kepada Ran. " bisik Shinichi. Ia berusaha menghalau kegelisahannya. Ia terus mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti. Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi menemukan secarik amplop di atas meja kerja Kogoro Mouri.

Shinichi melihat tulisan pada amplop tersebut. Mengejutkan, sangat mengejutkan. Ternyata kecurigaan Shinichi benar. Seseorang dari organisasi telah datang ke sini dan membawa Ran. Di amplop itu tertulis " Untuk Detektif SMA, Shinichi Kudo ". Dari amplop itu tercium bau parfum pria bercampur aroma minuman keras. Ia mengenali aura dan situasi seperti ini. Sebagai detektif, ia memiliki naluri yang kuat terhadap bahaya yang mengancam.

Shinichi membuka amplop tersebut. Terdapat sebuah surat yang diketik rapi. Shinichi terkejut saat ia melihat bahwa di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat dua buah pil yang dibungkus plastik. Shinichi pun membaca surat tersebut.

" Sial, ternyata benar dugaanku! " umpat Shinichi kesal. _Berani-beraninya__ orang__ itu__…_ geramnya dalam hati. Shinichi meremas surat yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Amarahnya memuncak.

Tanpa piker panjang, Shinichi berlari, menjauhi rumah Ran sambil membawa pil yang dibungkus plastic itu. Surat beserta amplop ditinggalkan begitu saja di atas meja kerja Kogoro Mouri.

_Satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya memang hanya itu…_

Shinichi berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya yang terletak di samping Rumah Prof, Agasa. Sambil berlari, ia terus memikirkan nasib Ran.

_Ran, bertahanlah. Aku akan menjemputmu. Percayalah, aku akan menemuimu.._

Sesampainya di rumah, ia menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia segera mengambil pakaian masa SMAnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah berubah enjadi sosok Shinichi Kudo, bukan Conan Edogawa lagi.

Shinichi melihat jam tangan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

_Sial,__tidak__ ada__ waktu __lagi..._ umpatnya.

Shinichi pergi menjauhi rumahnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Ia tak tahu ada sepasang mata yang menatap kepergiannya dengan terkejut.

" Ku, Kudo? " ucap Ai pelan. Ia berusaha memastikan penglihatannya. Sekilas, ia melihat Shinichi Kudo keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat pemuda itu saat sedang membuka pagar rumah Prof. Agasa. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah karena Ayumi memintanya untuk megunjungi kelinci peliharaan sekolah yang sedang sakit.

" Tunggu, apakah dia... " Ai berpikir. Ia segera berlari ke dalam rumah Shinichi. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ai melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Shinichi saat berwujud Conan pada hari ini tergeletak di atas meja.

" Bagaimana bisa? " bisik Ai. " Jangan-jangan dia diam-diam mengambil contoh penawar racun yang sedang kubuat? "

Ai berlari lagi menuju rumah Prof. Agasa. Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah, ia memeriksa tabung-tabung reaksi yang berisi contoh penawar racun APTX 4869 yang sedang dikembangkan olehnya. Ia menghitung tabung-tabung tersebut. Ternyata tabun-tabung tersebut lengkap, tidak ada yang hilang.

Ai sangat yakin bahwa pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Shinichi Kudo. Ia tak salah lihat.

Ai mencoba berpikir. Ia berusaha mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk diterima akal sehatnya.

" Bagaimana bisa? Saat ini dia tidak sdang mengalami flu atau demam. Jadi, keungkinan sangat kecil bagi Kudo untuk kembali ke wujud semual meskipun dia meminum bir paikaru. " Ai berkata pada dirinya sendri.

" Atau jangan-jangan ia telah memakan makanan yang telah terkontaminasi bahan penyusun penawar racun? Tetapi efeknya tidak akan secepat itu. Apalagi satu komponen bahan penawar racun tidak akan mungkin membuat Kudo kembali ke wujud aslinya. " Ai tampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

Saat Ai sedang berpikir, terdengar ketukan dari pintu bawah tanah. Ia membukanya. Prof. Agasa kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

" Ada apa, Profesor? " tanya Ai.

" Aku yang seharusnya bertanya ada apa. Mengapa kau berlari tergesa-gesa tadi ? Apakah ada suatu hal yang sedang terjadi? " balas Profesor.

" Hmmm... sebenarnya bukan masalah yang cukup besar, Profesor. Ini tentang Koudo. " jawab Ai bimbang. Ia bingung apakah harus menceritakan tentang penglihatannya kepada Profesor atau tidak. Ia ragu Profesor akan percaya dengan ucapannya.

" Katakanlah, Ai. Ada apa dengan Shinichi? " Profesor Agasa menjadi penasaran.

" Sepulang dari sekolah, aku melihat Kudo berlari dengan wujud aslinya. Ia bru saja dari rumahnya dan terlihat terburu-buru. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya. " terang Ai kepada Prof, Agasa.

" Haha... Ai, sepertinya kau berlebihan. Mungkin saja dia sedang menuju rumah Ran. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Shinichi selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan Ran yang sedang menunggunya. Ia tak ingin Ran lelah menunggunya. Ia juga selalu berusaha agar Ran tidak khawatir terhadapnya. Ia ingin memperlihatkan kepada Ran bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja meskipun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Biarkanlah. Lagipula kau sendiri kan yang memberikan obat penawar racun yang sedang kau kembangkan? " Prof. Agasa tertawa melihat Ai bereaksi berlebihan, menurutnya. Namun, melihat reaksi Ai yangtak berubah, Prof. Agasa jadi ikut merasakan kekhawatiran itu.

" Masalahnya, Profesor. " lanjut Ai " Aku sama sekali tidak memberikan obat penawar racun kepada Kudo saat ini. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia berubah wujud tanpa penawar racun? "

" Hei, hei... Kau bercanda kan? " tanya Prof. Agasa terkejut.

" Aku tidak bercanda, Prof. Aku tadi telah memeriksa semua tabung-tabung yang bberisi beberapa contoh obat penawar racun buatanku. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang hilang. Aku sendiri bingung. Lagipula wajahnya terlihat cemas saat aku melihatnya berlari tadi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. " terang Ai lagi.

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? " Prof. Agasa jadi terlihat bingung. Bagaimanapun, ia mengenal Shinichi. Shinichi pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan pasti ini hal yang berbahaya. Jika tidak, ia pasti akan memberitahu Ai dan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Ai juga terus berpikir. Seperti hentakan yang keras, tiba-tiba Ai tersadar akan sesuatu.

" Prof, apakah Subaru Okiya masih tinggal di rumah Kudo? " tanya Ai setengah teriak.

" Loh, bagaimana kau ini? Kemarin dia pamit pindah. Katanya dia akan pergi ke rumah temannya. " jawab Prof. Agasa cepat. " Oh ya, kau waktu itu tidak melihat dia pindah karena kau sedang ada di ruang bawah tanah. Memangnya ada apa? "

Ai terlihat pucat. Wajahnya berubah jadi tegang. Ia tak mengatakan apapun.

" Ai? Kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Prof Agasa cemas.

" Sepertinya, Organisasi Hitam sedang mengincar Kudo. " jawab Ai, kemudian.

" Urghhh... "

Ran perlahan membuka matanya. meskipun matanya telah terbuka, namun tak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya. Hampir seluruh ruangan ini gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya sore yang redup menerangi tempat ini dari balik ventilasi kecil yang ada di atas salah satu tembok di ruangan tersebut. Yang pasti, ia tidak mengenali tempat ini. Ini bukan rumahnya. Ia ketakutan.

Ran berusaha untuk duduk. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kaki dan tangannya diikat oleh tali tambang. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia tak mengingat apapun sejak terakhir kali ia menerima tamu misterius di rumahnya.

Ya, orang itu. Dimana dia sekarang?

Ditambah kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, perasaan Ran semakin tidak karuan. Ia takut, cemas, dan bingung. Saat ini wajah Ran pasti sangat pucat, jika ia dapat melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, seperti yang biasanya Shinichi tunjukkan padanya jika sedang menghadapi bahaya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ran mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke ara ruangan tempat ia disekap. Langkah kaki orang itu berat dan terdengar menakutkan. Ran memejamkan mata, berpura-pura pingsan. Ia mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Ran terdiam.

Dugaannya salah, ternyata ada dua orang yang memasuki ruangan itu. Ia bisa mengetahui dari percakapan dua orang asing itu. Namun ia tak dapat melihat wajah dan penampilan fisik kedua orang itu.

" Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah sudah dapat diatasi? " tanya seseorang. Suara orang itu sama dengan tamu misterius yang datang ke rumah Ran, ia bisa mengenali suara pria itu. Kemungkinan besar dialah orang yang embawa Ran ke tempat ini.

" Ya. Detektif Osaka itu sudah masuk perangkap kita. Anggota FBI juga sedang mengikuti jejak palsu yang sudah sengaja kita buat. Tetapi... " seorang pria yang lain berkata dengan nada sedikit takut dan bimbang.

" Tetapi apa? tanya pria berambut pirang itu, orang yang mendatangi rumah Ran. Suaranya terdengar seperti geraman namun tidak meninggalkan sedikitpu kesan dingin dan misterius.

" Sherry dan Profesor itu telah melarikan diri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sepertinya dia menyadari kedatangan kita, Kak. " jawab rekannya.

" Baiklah, kita ikuti saja permainannya. Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana dia bisa melarikan diri dari kita. " jawab pria berambut pirang itu.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis ini? " Gadis yang dimaksud tentu saja Ran. Sementara itu Ran semakin ketakutan. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya ketahuan karena sedang berpura-pura pingsan.

" Biarkan saja dia hingga detektif itu datang. Karena bagi dia, Shinichi Kudo, gadis ini adalah segalanya. " jawab pria berambut pirang. " Setelah itu, baru kita habisi gadis ini. "

" Baiklah. " jawab rekannya. Kemudian, dua orang misterius itu menjauhi ruangn. pintu kembali ditutup rapat. Kegelapan kembali menyergap ruangan. Sementara itu, Ran terkejut setengah mati.

Inikah kasus yang selama ini sedang ditangani Shinichi?

Lalu, Ran akan dihabisi jika Shinchi masuk perangkap mereka dan datang ke sini. Ran tentu saja tidak mau! Ia belum sempat bertemu Shinichi. Ia juga tak ingin Shinichi masuk perangkap. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus kabur dari tempat ini dan segera menghubungi Shinichi agar tak masuk perangkap orang-orang jahat itu!

**Sekian dulu chapter 2 dari cerita ini! Maaf ya kalo ada typo atau EYD yg gak jelas... Maaf kalo ada yang OOC juga... Tolong direview ya... Arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai! **


	3. Searching

**Disclaimer © Aoyama Gosho**

**This is just a fan fiction, ok? Keep reading… RnR, Please!**

**Don't like, don't read.**

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya…_

" Apa, apa katamu? Shinichi pergi menemui kawanan itu? " Prof. Agasa terkejut. Ia terbelalak menatap Ai.

" Ya, itu kesimpulanku. " Ai masih menjaga sikap tenang meskipun nada bicaranya sedikit emosional.

" Hei, hei. Kita belum punya bukti kuat… " sergah Prof. Agasa.

" Ya, memang belum. Tapi lihatlah, kepergian Subaru Okiya yang mendadak, berubahnya sosok Kudo, dan sikapnya yang tergesa-gesa. Itu bisa dijadikan bukti. Kurasa kecurigaanku benar, Subaru adalah anggota organisasi. Aku bisa merasakan auranya. Lihat saja, sejak kedatangannya persembunyiandan penyamaran kami jadi semakin terbuka. " jelas Ai.

" Tapi mengapa Shinichi tidak memberitahu kita sedikitpun? " Prof. Agasa terlihat gusar. Ia bingung dengan sikap Shinichi. Biasanya dia selalu membicarakan strategi dan informasi yang didapatkannya kepada Prof. Agasa dan Ai.

" Mungkin dia berpikir untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri, tanpa keterlibatan kita. Profesor tahu sendiri sifatnya yang suka lupa diri jika bertemu kasus. " lanjut Ai " Atau mungkin ada alasan lainnya yang tak kita ketahui. "

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Sepertinya ada yang berkunjung ke rumah Prof. Agasa. Demi keamanan, Prof. Agasa membuka pintu. Ai mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ternyata yang berkunjung adalah Kogoro Mouri, ayah Ran. Namun tampaknya suasana hati Kogoro sedang tidak baik. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

" Mana si brengsek detektif ingusan itu? Suruh dia keluar! " Kogoro langsung berteriak ketika Prof. Agasa membukakan pintu untuknya. Tentu saja Prof. Agasa dan Ai kaget sekaligus sedikit terganngu dengan kedatangan Kogoro yang begitu mendadak.

" Hei, hei… tenang duku. Sebeanrnya ada apa ini? " ujar Prof. Agasa berusaha menenangkan Kogoro. Dalam hatinya, ia sadar pasti kedatangan Kogoro berhubungan dengan Shinichi.

" Suruh Kudo keluar. Dia ada di dalam kan? Bilang padanya, jangan bawa melibatkan anakku dalam kasus yang sedang ditanganinya! Bawa Ran kembali. " Kogoro masih berkutat dengan kemarahannya. Spontan, Prof. Agasa dan Ai kaget. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

" Tolong tenanglah sedikit. Bicaralah dengan jelas. Tapi yang pasti Shinichi sama sekali tidak berada di sini, Mouri. " jawab Prof. Agasa.

" Sebaiknya paman masuk. Setidaknya paman dapat memeriksa seisi rumah jika paman masih tidak percaya bahwa kak Shinichi tidak berada di sini. " kata Ai dengan wajah datar. Ia berusaha menjaga intonasinya tetap rileks dan menyembunyikan logat khasnya sehingga tak terlihat mencurigakan di depan Kogoro.

" Hmmm… " Kogoro berdeham. " Baiklah, aku masuk. " Kogoro memasuki rumah Prof. Agasa sambil sesekali melihat sekelilng ruangan.

Mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Kogoro masuk ditemani Prof. Agasa dan Ai. Setelah itu, Kogoro mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah lusuh dan berantakan.

" Bacalah. " ucap Kogoro lirih.

Prof. Agasa membaca isi surat tersebut. Ai mengintip isi surat tersebut dari samping Profesor. Mereka kembali terkejut.

" Ran diculik? " seru Prof. Agasa tak percaya. Ai mengambil surat itu dari tangan Profesor dan membacanya sekali lagi.

" Ya. Semua karena detektif ingusan itu! " geram Kogoro. Sebagai seorang ayah, wajar jika Kogoro mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ran. Meskipun begitu, tidaklah bijaksana jika langsung menyalahkan semua kejadian kepada Shinichi.

" Kapan paman menemukan surat ini? " tanya Ai tiba-tba sambil menatap wajah Kogoro dengan serius. Kogoro membalas tatapan Ai dengan sedikit bingung. Ia sedikit canggung meskipun yang sedang menarapnya hanyalah seorang anak SD.

" Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. " jawab Kogoro.

" Apakah ada orang mencurigakan yang mendekati rumahmu? " Tanya Prof. Agasa

" Aku tak tahu. Aku baru saja mengunjungi rumah klien yang membutuhkan jasaku siang ini. Kutinggalkan Ran dan Conan di rumah karena Ran ingin mengerjakan PR dan Conan ingin bermain ke rumah Profesor. " jelas Kogoro. " Loh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Conan? "

" Hmmm…. Dia… " jawab Prof. Agasa terbata-bata.

" Dia pergi ke rumah Mitsuhiko bersama Genta. Katanya dia ingin bermain game buatan Profesor di rumah Mitsuhiko. " sela Ai. Kogoro hanya membalas perkataanya dengan anggukan pelan.

" Aku menemukan surat ini di meja kerja beserta amplopnya. " Kogoro mengambil amplop surat tersebut dari saku jasnya. Prof. Agasa mengambil amplop tersebut dan melihat tulisannya.

" Tidak ada nama pengirim, hanya tertera nama Kudo. " ucap Kogoro, seakan dia sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Prof. Agasa.

Profesor membuka amplop tersebut. Ia sedikit heran karena di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat sebuah kapsul yang dibungkus plastik transparan berukuran kecil.

" Aku juga heran mengapa ada obat di dalam amplop itu. " seloroh Kogoro ringan. Sementara itu, Prof. Agasa menatap Ai dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ai membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" Hei, sebenarnya ada apa ini? " Tanya Kogoro bingung. Prof. Agasa memandang Kogoro dengan wajah serius.

" Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumahmu, Mouri. " jawab Prof. Agasa dengan tegas.

Sementara itu, Shinichi masih berlari sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sedang menuju rumah gudang di Karuizawa. Menurut surat, di sanalah Ran disekap.

Sambil melihat sekeliling, Shinichi berharap siapapun dapat menyadari petunjuk yang ditinggalkannya. Ya, Shinichi memang sengaja meninggalkan surat itu di ruamh Kogor, berharap Kogoro melihat dan menindaklanjuti petunjuk tersebut.

Shinichi telah sampai di kawasan Karuizawa. Ia masih melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengawasi, pikirnya. Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya segala sesuatu akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Malam semakin larut. Kantuk meulai menyergap dirinya. Namun, Shinichi menahannya. Ia belum menemukan Ran jadi mana mungkin ia akan terlelap.

Shinchi mulai mencari keberadaan Ran. Ia menggeledah gudang-gudang yang ada di kawasan tersebut. Namun, ia belum menemukan Ran.

Kemudian, sampailah Shinichi di gudang terakhir. Shinichi membuka pintu tetapi dikunci. Ia kesal. Namun, kemudian ia terdiam.

" Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kau bersembunyi. Aku sudah mengetahuinya… " Shinichi tersenyum misterius " Gin. "

Shinichi berbalik. Sekarang ia memnunggungi pintu. Dari kejauhan, Shinichi dapat melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang dan berpakaian serba hitam. Pria itu menyeringai. Dia adalah Gin, salah satu anggota Organisasi Hitam.

" Huh, ternyata kau cukup pintar. " kata Gin dingin.

" Kau terlalu meremehkanku. " sahut Shinichi.

" Katakanlah, bagaimana kau bias mengetahuinya. " Tanya Gin. Gin melangkah mendekati Shinichi. Ia menjatuhkan rokok yang terselip di jarinya.

" Mudah. Aku memang melihat Porsche milikmu di dekat rumah Ran. Aku berpikir pasti kau mengawasiku untuk memastikan bahwa aku pergi sendirian. Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan jejak ku dengan mengambil rute yang rumit dan aku dapat ke lokasi ini sebelum kau. Namun sayangnya aku tidak dapat menemukan Ran secepat dugaanku. Ya kan? " terangnya.

" Kau pun pasti tahu bahwa di dalam sana bukanlah tempat pacarmu berada. Ya kan? " tanya Gin lagi. Senyum liciknya semakin lebar. Shinichi perlahan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum kecut.

" Ya, aku tahu. "

" Tapi sepertinya kau terkejut. "

" Memang. Aku masih berharap dia ada di dalam sana. " katanya lirih.

" Dan sampai saat ini aku yakin kau belum mengetahui keberadaannya. " pernyataan Gin membuat Shinichi semakin gusar.

" Saat ini memang belum tettapi aku yakin akan menemukannya. " jawab Shinichi dengan optimis.

Gin tertawa. Shinichi kesal ditertawakan seperti itu. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Gin meremehkannya.

" Sebenarnya apa maksudmu menculik Ran dan menyuruhmu untuk datang ke tempat ini? " tanya Shinichi kesal.

" Perlukah alasan? " tanya Gin dengan wajah serius.

" Eh? "

Gin tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya terlihat sendu.

" Untuk saling menolong, tidak ada alasan yang logis, kan? tanya Gin lagi.

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga…. Well. Selamat membaca ya! Jangan lupa direview, my friends… . Oh ya sekedar sharing aku kok ngerasa kalo lagu Vierra yg jdulnya " Terlalu Lama " dan " Kesepian " kok liriknya kayak menggambarkan alur cerita Detektif Conan gitu ya? Atau jangan2 hanya karena aku terlalu fanatik? Pokoknya, tetap stay ya, jgn kemana2 karena sekarang aku lagi on going bikin chapter 4! Akhir kata, Arigatou Gozaimasu! **


	4. Reveal the Feeling

**Well, Chapter 4 is done! Sorry for the lateness. I've been busy with my school business. Sumimasen, minna-san! **

**Neku Neku : thanks ya. Iya di chapter 5 bakal ada lebih banyak deskrpisi suasana. Terutama Feelingnyna. Tunggu ya! **

**Reichi Kudo Skyscraper : ok deh. Doain aj ya supaya gak banyak halangan buat bkin chapter selanjutnya. Makasih udah nunggu. **

**guilliano gak login : iya Alhamdulillah bgt nh. Hehe…. **

**HAPPY READING!**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**Disclaimer © : Aoyama Gosho**

**WARNING : typo, EYD masih gak jelas. RnR please!**

**Don't like don't read.**

"Untuk saling menolong, tidak ada alasan yang logis, bukan?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Kau..." Shinichi terperangah dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Gin, atau setidaknya orang yang sejak tadi dianggapnya sebagai Gin.

"Come on, Kudo. You know the words as good as me." Gurau Gin, namun kali ini ia telah berbicara dengan aksen wanita yang kental.

Shinichi mengenali suara dan logat ini. Hanya satu orang, batin Shinichi.

"Vermouth? Itu kau, kan?" tebak Shinichi berusaha memastikan analisanya terhadap orang itu.

"Hmph..." wajah itu menyeringai. Sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajah laki-laki itu. Perlahan, ia menarik kulitnya sendiri, yang ternyata adalah sebuah topeng. Penyamarannya terkuak. Seperti dugaan Shinichi, orang itu adalah Vermouth alias Chris Vineyard.

"Memang hebat penyamaran seorang Chris Vineyard. Tak heran kau dapat menjadi aktris terkenal berkelas dunia." Shinichi bedecak kagum sekaligus menyindir sosok cantik di depannya ini.

"Well, you too. Kau memang benar-benar anak dari pasangan Yusako dan Yukiko. Hebat. I'm proud of you." Puji Vermouth dengan senyum misterius sambil menepuk tangan pelan.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Mereka saling waspada. Masing-masing tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh masing-masing pihak.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" suara Shinichi terdengar seperti sebuah geraman. Suaranya-lah yang memecahkan kesunyian yang mencekam.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku disini ingin sedikit berdamai denganmu. " Vermouth terkekeh mendengar kengerian dari intonasi suara Shinichi. Pemuda ini terlihat bernapsu ingin membunuhnya. Vermouth berharap hal itu tak akan terjadi karena tentu saja ia tak ingin mati muda.

"Aku tak ingin berdamai dengan orang yang telah menculik Ran. Katakan padaku sekarang, dimana Ran berada?" Shinichi masih tetap menjaga kewaspadaannya dan tak sedikitpun tergoyahkan oleh kata-kata Vermouth perihal apa yang disebutnya dengan 'perdamaian'.

Vermouth masih tak melepaskan senyum kecilnya. Ia menatap kedua mata Shinichi, berusaha untuk menilai dan mengenali jiwa itu. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, kembali menghadirkan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Kini Vermouth yakin, keputusan yang dipilihnya adalah benar.

"I'm going to help you, Cool Guy." Jawabnya kemudian. Mungkin ini bukan jawaban yang benar-benar tepat terhadap pertanyaan Shinichi tadi, namun kini semua terlihat sedikit jelas. Tentunya ini adalah pencerahan bagi Shinichi meskipun ia masih harus waspada karena ia tak ingin gegabah dan kemudian dijebak alih-alih dibantu oleh Vermouth.

"Menolongku?" suara Shinichi terdengar tak yakin.

"Ya, menolongmu dan Angel." koreksinya "Serta teman-temanmu yang lain, termasuk Sherry." Vermouth berbicara sambil merujuk pada wanita yang dicintai Shinichi, Ran Mouri serta teman seperjuangannya, Shiho Miyano.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Shinichi mengamati ekspresi wajah Vermouth. Ia mengira bahwa semua yang dikatakannya adalah dusta untuk membuatnya semakin kalut. Namun, keseriusan tampat terpancar dari wajahnya. Sebagai seorang detektif, ia tentu saja tak dapat dibohongi. Naluri detektifnya berkata bahwa saat ini wanita ini sedang tidak berbohong.

"Mengapa?" satu kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur begiu saja dari mulut Shinichi. Mungkin itu berasal dari pikiran bawah sadarnya. Ia sendiri heran mengapa rtiba-tiba Vermouth menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

"A secret makes a woman woman." Vermouth meletakkan telunjuk kanan di bibirnya. "Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi."

Balas budi? Shinichi semakin heran. Balas budi atas apa?

"Jadi, kaulah yang menjebakku untuk datang ke sini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Gin. Dialah orang yang ingin menjebakmu dengan menyuruhmu datang ke sini." Jelasnya kemudian. Ekspresi wajah Shinichi langsung berubah. Tentu saja ia kaget. Namun, ia juga bersyukur karena berhasil lolos dari Gin.

_Secara tidak langsung, aku harus berterima kasih pada Vermouth._

"Gin yang mengirim surat itu dan menjebakmu untuk datang ke sini. Namun, sekarang sepertinya dia masih sibuk dengan urusan lain." Tambah Vermouth sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hingga dia belum datang ke sini."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Porsche itu? Kau mencuri mobil antik itu dari rekanmu?" Ekor mata Shinichi melirik ke arah Porsche yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Aku juga butuh penyamaran ektra." Kata Vermouth. "Dan Porsche itu adalah salah satunya."

"Baiklah, sekarang katakanlah padaku dimana Ran berada." Shinichi menatap Vermouth dengan wajah penuh keseriusan. Vermouth lagi-lagi tersenyum. Bukan senyum licik maupun misterius seperti yang biasa ia tampilkan ke semua kawan dan lawan, namun senyum kelegaan yang kali ini ditunjukkannya untuk Shinichi.

Langkah demi langkah kini dijejaki Vermouh dengan mantap. Ia mendekat ke arah Shinichi. Kemudian, ia meletakkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Shinichi sambil menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pelan, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shinichi.

"Kau mengerti, Cool Guy?" seringai Vermouth.

"Ya." Shinichi mengangguk pelan. "Tapi apakah aku dapat mempercayai semua ucapanmu?" Shinichi menilik sosok Vermouth sekali lagi, mencoba memastikan diri. Masih tersirat kecurigaan dari tatapannya terhadap Vermouth, meski tak sebanyak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kali ini, percayailah aku sebesar rasa percayamu pada kemampuan analisamu." Vermouth menegaskan, sekali lagi. Menumbuhkan kepercayaan Shinichi terhadap dirinya.

Angin menghembus cukup kencang ditengah malam yang gelap gulita. Semilir angin yang menyejukkan itu membangkitkan semangat Shinichi, bersama kata-kata yang tadi baru saja diucapkan oleh seorang Chris Vineyard.

_Kali ini, aku percaya padamu, Vermouth._

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ucap Shinichi. Ia pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Vermouth.

"Good luck, Cool Guy." Ucap Vermouth pelan sambil memandang Shinichi dengan langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Ternyata benar. Seperti yang sudah kuduga." Gumam Ai saat melihat kondisi rumah Ran bersama dengan Prof Agasa. Saat ini, Kogoro sedang berusaha mencari barang bukti di lantai atas, terutama di kamar tidur Ran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ai?" bisik Prof. Agasa.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari anggota kawanan menculik Ran. Aku sangat yakin." Ai berbicara sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti selain surat yang ditujukan pada Kudo tersebut. Namun, sampai saat ini usahanya masih nihil, belum membuahkan hasil.

"Mengapa kau seyakin itu, eh?" Prof. Agasa semakin heran. Ia tahu Ai memang sedikit paranoid dan takut, namun sepertinya agak berlebihan dan terlalu gegabah jika langusng menyimpulkan hal secepat itu.

"Tak bisakah dilihat, Prof? Tak ada jejak sama sekali. Pekerjaan ini terlalu rapi. Tentu saja penculikan ini tidak dilakukan oleh orang amatiran. Aku yakin surat ini sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Kudo di sini. Ia tahu bahwa mungkin tak ada petunjuk yang dapat kita temukan tanpa surat ini. Ia berharap surat ini ditemukan oleh seseorang dan ditanggapi sehingga ia dapat menerima bantuan dari pihak luar tanpa diketahui oleh anggota kawanan." Ai menjelaskan dengan rinci hasil dari analisanya.

"Bagaimana dengan surat itu?" tanya Prof. Agasa lagi.

"Surat ini tertulis jelas bahwa Ran disekap di daerah Karuizawa. Mungkin kita harus mengecek ke sana meskipun malam sudah semakin larut. Kita tak bisa menunggu. Mungkin Kudo masih di sana dan sedang membutuhkan pertolongan kita." Senyum getir menghiasi wajah pucat Ai. Ia tak menyangka, kini ia harus berhadapan kembali dengan orang-orang yang dikelilingi aura mengerikan seperti mereka. Namun, ia tak bisa lari dari takdirnya. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ia memang harus menghadapi orang-orang itu lagi demi menerima hukuman sebagai seorang pengkhianat yang kabur dari organisasi hitam itu.

Prof. Agasa masih menatap anak kecil di sampingnya. Ia masih merasa ada yang janggal perihal keteguhan Ai tentang penculikan Ran yang melibatkan anggota dari organisasi hitam. Ia merasa ada satu hal yang masih disembunyikan oleh Ai terhadap dirinya.

"Benarkah kau seyakin itu, Ai? Menurutmu, siapa orang yang menculik Ran?" Prof. Agasa kembali melihat wajah gusar Ai yang semakin gelisah di sampingnya. Mata Ai menerawang ke depannya, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Gin."

"Bagaimana bisa..." Prof. Agasa semakin kaget.

"Ya. Aku tahu dari wangi surat ini. Ciumlah." Ai memberikan surat itu pada Prof. Agasa. Beliau mengendus dengan indra penciumannya. "Bau khas Gin, aku tahu itu. Selain itu, aku merasakan hawa membunuh milik Gin masih membekas di ruangan ini. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Jadi saat ini..." Prof. Agasa menahan napas.

"Mereka dalam bahaya yang sangat besar. Mereka dalam incaran orang yang benar-benar jahat." Sambung Ai dengan lirih. Ia seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kakek di sebelahnya ini. Mereka terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kecemasan atas apa yang akan dihadapi oleh mereka. Mereka sendiri berusaha mencari jalan keluar dibalik kebisuan yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Satu kesepakatan tak tertulis yang mereka sama-sama pikirkan.

Mereka harus menolong Shinichi dan Ran, bagaimanapun caranya.

**Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 4-nya! Maaf ya, TBC. Bener2 gak sempet dan susah bagi waktu beberapa bulan ini. Semua para reader dan para senpai FFn tidak kecewa. Aku berusaha untuk membuat yang terbaik. di REVIEW ya! Arigatou gozaimasu! **


	5. Time After Time

**Disclaimer **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Song : Time After Time by Mai Kuraki (English Translation)**

**Character(s) : Shinichi x Ran**

**Warning : agak OOC, masih sedikit typo, gak jelas, dll.**

**Akhirnya, aku masih diberi kesehatan dan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan chapter 5! Alhamdulillah banget! Semoga para reader, author, atau siapapun masih suka dengan cerita ini. Maaf kalo agak TBC. Masih menunggu review dari kalian. Hehe... Tolong direview ya, setelah dibaca. RnR please! Don't like, don't read. **

**Akhir kata, KEEP READING!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

_I can hear your voice in the wind __  
><em>_The thin ice freezes back over__long ago memories __  
><em>_Not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore __  
><em>_That someday, we'd meet again_

_Here, in a season of pale crimson __  
><em>_With smiles on our face__s_

Sekilas irama dari lagu tersebut tiba-tiba merasuki jiwa Shinichi, menembus sisa-sisa pertahanan dirinya yang kian melemah saat ini. Ia begitu terpukul begitu mengetahui bahwa Ran diculik, lebih terkejut saat mencoba membuka tabir misteri yang menyelubungi penculikan Ran. Ia sadar, siapa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Tentu saja ia mengerti konsekuensi akan tindakannya untuk tidak secara terbuka memberitahukan polisi dimana keberadaannya. Ia tak ingin menambah banyak kerumitan sebelum tabir itu benar-benar terbuka untuknya.

Sebenarnya kalimat dalam lagu itu cukup sederhana menurutnya. Namun di saat seperti ini, kalimat-kalimat tersebut terasa menusuk hatinya. Kata-kata dalam lagu itu telah menyentuh sisi rapuh dari dirinya, yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun sejauh ini. Bahkan pada Ran sekalipun.

Dia mencoba sedikit menghayati makna dari lagu tersebut ditengah perjalanannya menuju tempat keberadaan Ran. Ia terdiam, membisu di balik kaca jendela bus kota yang basah karena hujan deras di luar. Memang tak ada pilihan lagi bagi Shinichi selain menaiki bus karena ia tak memiliki kendaraan. Sangat riskan untuk meminjam mobil Prof. Agasa atau kendaraan apapun dari kerabat karena ia takut salah satu dari anggota masih mengincarnya. Ia pun tak bisa memakai skateboard-nya karena perjalanan cukup jauh dan sekarang sudah larut malam.

Kini Shinichi menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela yang berada di sisi kanan. Ia masih mengamati setiap bulir air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Campuran antara khawatir dan cemas, hingga perasaan marah dan sesal berkecambuk dalam dirinya. Dirinya tak pernah semerana ini. Inilah efek yang hanya dapat ditinggalkan oleh Ran, teman masa kecil Shinichi yang diam-diam dicintai oleh detektif SMA itu. Orang yang selama ini berusaha dilindunginya semaksimal mungkin dan telah melibatkan banyak tenaga, emosi, serta kadang dengan taruhan nyawa.

_Inikah selama ini perasaan yang kaualami saat menungguku, Ran?_

Selama ini ia mengerti, dalam arti yang kurang lebih sama dengan Ran, perihal perasaan seseorang yang menunggu ditengah ketidakpastian. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya tahu karena ia ada di posisi yang sama, menunggu datangnya titik terang mengenai keberadaan organisasi hitam itu agar ia dapat kembali ke wujud semula. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Ran. Namun, ia baru menyadari _sepenuhnya _arti dari perasaan itu.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya salah. Ia tak memahami sepenuhnya sebelum ini. Tentu saja, ia tak menyadari semuanya karena ia masih dapat melihat Ran tersenyum. Ia masih dapat memastikan bahwa Ran baik-baik saja selama ini. Ia juga masih dapat menjaga perasaan gadis itu, meskipun hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan dan tak bisa secara langsung menggenggam tangannya layaknya seorang pemuda yang menyukai seorang gadis. Namun, tidak dengan Ran. Ran tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya dan keberadaannya, tentu saja itu menurut versinya. Ia tak bisa melihat Shinichi, mengetahui keberadaannya, bahkan tak bisa secara langsung mengatakan selamat ulang tahun pada Shinichi.

Perasaan itu pula yang sedang dialami dan baru disadari oleh Shinichi.

"Sial, cepatlah sampai." Shinichi tak dapat membendung kekesalannya pada diri sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa saat ini dunia berjalan lambat, bahkan bus yang ditumpanginya sekalipun. Ia ingin cepat-cepat turun dari bus ini dan menghampiri Ran, menyelamatkan dan mengembalikan Ran ke dalam pelukannya dalam kondisi sehat dan utuh. Ia akan sangat menyesal jika ia terlambat menyelamatkan Ran.

Ia kembali menerawang ke arah langit yang gelap dan diselimuti awan kelabu. Dirinya menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri, pikirnya. Ia harus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi anggota dari organisasi hitam. Ia harus berkepala dingin. Ia tak akan membiarkan luapan emosi sentimentilnya ini menghancurkan pertahanannya, tak akan lagi.

_Time after time __  
><em>_If I could have met you in the city of changing hues __  
><em>_I wouldn't need any more promises __  
><em>_More than anyone else you are so easy to hurt __  
><em>_I want to be with you-this time, forever._

_-ooo-_

Sementara itu, Ran sedang memandang bulan. Bulan yang bersinar menentramkan malam ini, di sisa hujan yang berangsur-angsur menghilang. Cahaya lemahnya menembus jendela di sebuah gudang tak terpakai, hingga saat ini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas karena tak ada penerangan kecuali cahaya redup bulan yang menembus jendela.

Bagi Ran, cahaya bulan itu tidak memberikan kedamaian apapun baginya. Hanya ada kesepian, kesunyian. Suasana semakin mencekat karena tak ada seorangpun di sisinya, meskipun ia merasa bahwa masih ada banyak orang bersenjata lengkap sedang menjaganya atau setidaknya menahannya untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Lagipula dengan ikatan di kedua tangan dan kakinya, ia tak mungkin bisa kabur dengan mudah, bukan?

Ia ingin sekali memakai jurus karatenya, namun tentu saja tak bisa dengan kondisi kaki dan tangannya yang diikat saat ini. Ia hanya berharap ada pertolongan ataupun keajaiban yang dapat membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

Ran memang tak berani berharap lebih, tapi ia ingin seseorang datang menolongnya. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya belakangan ini. Ia mengharapkan kehadiran Shinichi di sana untuk menolong dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Memang agak klise, namun Ran yakin Shinichi tak akan tinggal diam. Sejak dulu, Shinichi tak pernah mengecewakannya. Mungkin belakangan ini dia beberapa kali mengecewakannya, namun ia yakin pasti Shinichi memliki alasan kuat dan logis atas segala tindakannya.

Ya, ia memang sudah terlanjur mempercayai Shinichi. Tak ada cukup alasan untuk benar-benar menggambarkan rasa percaya itu dan tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan persis bagaimana lahirnya perasaan itu, tumbuh dan berkembang hingga sekarang. Bahkan Ran sendiri tak tahu persis tentang semua itu.

Ran memandang bulan sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas. Saat ini memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, namun ia yakin dapat keluar dan meminta bantuan polisi. Ia hanya perlu mengajak pikirannya bekerja untuk melahirkan ide-ide dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan cerdik yang dapat membawanya pergi dan menghirup udara bebas lagi. Bila ada kemauan, pasti akan ada jalan.

-ooo-

Sesosok wanita cantik, yang dikenal bernama Vermouth, melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang berada jauh dari keramaian namun cukup luas. Jubah hitamnya melambai ditiup hawa dingin saat ia membuka pintu dan melangkah dari dalam mobil Porsche kepunyaan Gin, salah satu anggota organisasi yang paling disegani. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak gentar berhadapan dengan pria alkoholik itu karena ia sendiri dihiasi dengan aura kemisteriusan seorang wanita serta sikapnya yang serba rahasia. Ia akan tetap menjaga _image _itu di mata semua orang yang mengenalnya. Ia tak ingin seorangpun siapa sosok yang ada di balik topeng yang sedang ia kenakan saat ini. Setidaknya selain Cool Guy dan Angel.

Ia melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang disebut oleh Cianti sebagai tempat disekapnya Ran Mouri atau yang ia sebut sebagai Angel―Malaikat. Ia melangkah dengan berani, sebesar percaya diri yang berusaha ditunjukkannya. Ia tak ingin menampilkan wajah penuh rasa bersalah pada anggota kawanan yang lain karena baginya ia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Ia menyelipkan sebuah pistol revolver di balik jubah hitamnya. Selain untuk berjaga-jaga, ia juga melakukan itu karena kebiasaan lama. Tentu saja, orang tak akan secepat dan semudah itu berubah laksana robot yang patuh menaati perintah tuannya.

Senyum misterius masih tersungging di wajahnya. Langkah membawa Vermouth semakin dekat ke tempat itu, sampai akhirnya terhenti karena ia mendengar suara pelatuk berbunyi.

"Aku sudah tegaskan pada siapapun di antara kita, tak ada tempat dan ampunan bagi seorang pengkhianat, Vermouth." Geram sebuah suara. Suara dingin itu terasa menusuk hati. Mata Vermouth membelalak. Ia merasakan ujung pistol telah diarahkan kepadanya.

"Gin."

**N/A: Untuk bait lagu yang ada di chapter ini, aku ambil dari lagu Mai Kuraki yang "Time After Time". Lagu ini adalah Opening Theme DC Movie yg ketujuh. Aku memakai tranlation b. Ing supaya _feel_-nya lebih dapet. Makasih atas perhatiannya. **

**Sekian dulu chaper 5 kali ini. Maaf ya kalau menurut kalian ceritanya kurang panjang atau masih membingungkan. Mudah-mudahan di chapter berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi daripada sebelumnya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun masih ditunggu... Hehehe... . Reviewnya juga masih ditunggu kok. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! **


End file.
